Can't Spell Easter Without Aster
by XxNeonShadowsxX
Summary: M'gann wonders what Easter is, and Wally decides the Team needs to have an Easter egg hunt to show her. WallArt fluff.


**A/N-** Got this idea a few days before Easter. It's a day late, but…whatever. It still counts…sorta. Anywho, happy Easter!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Young Justice. Trust me, though, you'd know if I did. *evil grin*

-Aiva R.

* * *

"What exactly is Easter?" M'gann asked curiously as she walked into the room. The team was all engaged in various activities in the room; Kid Flash and Artemis were arguing (like always), Aqualad and Superboy were sparring, and Robin was doing something with his computer. Robin looked up, a small frown creasing his face. "It's a religious holiday," he answered. He shrugged, closing his computer. Kid Flash stopped arguing for a moment, a look of indignation crossing his face. "It's more than that!" he insisted, waving his hands around for emphasis. "There's an Easter egg hunt!"

Artemis scowled, punching his arm. KF glared back, rubbing the spot. "You only like that because of the candy, Baywatch," she retorted.

"That's the best part!" Kid Flash defended, crossing his arms. M'gann still looked somewhat confused, and he took a deep breath, preparing to explain. Then he was struck by an idea, a grin spreading across his freckled face. "We can just show you!" he said excitedly. "We can have our own Easter egg hunt!"

"Isn't Easter in_ two days_?" Robin asked with a hint of his trademark smirk.

"We can celebrate early, to show M'gann what it's like!" Kid Flash insisted, determined that they would have the Easter egg hunt.

"I am not sure I'm familiar with this holiday either," Aqualad commented. Kid Flash whirled back towards Robin, as if that was evidence enough that they should have a hunt. The Boy Wonder nodded thoughtfully before breaking out in a grin. "You can't spell Easter without aster," he said. Kid Flash took this as a sign that Robin would help, and grinned even wider. His obvious excitement combined with his messier-than-usual red hair made him appear slightly childish, younger.

The speedster's excitement was apparently contagious, because M'gann started to grin as well, which of course, made Superboy somewhat less sullen as well. Aqualad was looking intrigued as well, and Kid Flash slapped Robin a high five. "I've got the candy thing covered," he announced. "But someone needs to buy plastic eggs." M'gann frowned. "Why don't we use real eggs?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You can't stick candy inside of them," Kid Flash explained quickly. "We can decorate real eggs, but for the Easter egg hunt, we need plastic!"

"Why do we decorate eggs?" Superboy asked, obviously wondering who the heck came up with this crazy holiday. Kid Flash paused. "I don't know!" he finally responded. "We just do! It's…"

"Tradition?" Robin suggested.

"Yes! Tradition!" the speedster finished. "So we'll also need dye."

"I'll get that," Robin said.

"Great! Now who'll get the plastic eggs?" Kid Flash asked, looking around.

His green eyes picked out Artemis, the only other one who was familiar with the holiday. Her grey eyes narrowed. "No," she responded. Kid Flash opened his eyes wide, trying to look as pitiful as possible. "Pleeeaaase?" he wheedled. Artemis scowled, then sighed. "Fine. I'll get your plastic eggs," she said grumpily. Kid Flash's wide smile reappeared, and he slapped Robin another high five.

"Bring on the aster!" he grinned.

The kitchen was a mess. Actually, that's an understatement. The floors were splattered with multiple colors, and for some reason, a few crayons also littered the floor. Eggshells and small pools of uncooked egg and yolk randomly dotted the floor as well. None of the team seemed to care, though, all seated at the table, which was equally messy. It had taken them a while to remember that they had to _cook _the eggs before decorating them.

Their eggs were…interesting. Aqualad seemed to show the most artistic potential among them, though M'gann's was so bright and colorful it made up for it. Wally's was…spontaneous, and Robin's was the most meticulously detailed. Superboy's egg turned out to be a really weird shade of purple, the result of mixing too many colors together. And Artemis had opted to keep it simple, simply doing the egg half one color and half of the other, adding a few stripes.

The finished products were certainly diverse, and Kid Flash stared at them, then grinned again. He gestured widely towards the eggs, glancing at M'gann with an oddly triumphant gleam in his green eyes. "See?" he said. "Easter." M'gann glanced at the kitchen around them, which was absolutely trashed. Then she glanced at the team members. All of them seemed to be marked with dye of at least one color, though Wally seemed to have about ten different colors smearing his skin. She gave a small smile. Despite the mess, decorating eggs had been fun. Though she still wasn't looking forward to cleaning this up.

"We should clean," Aqualad said, glancing around the kitchen himself. Robin glanced at Kid Flash, and said, "It was KF's idea. He should clean it up."

"Dude!" the speedster cried. Joining in on Robin's laughter, Artemis passed Kid Flash a semi-clean rag. "Have fun, Baywatch," she smirked, grey eyes teasing. Kid Flash scowled, staring down at the rag. What was he supposed to do with this? He glanced up, hoping for some help, but found the kitchen suddenly empty, Robin's fading laugh filling the air. Kid Flash groaned, looking at the mess around him.

He wiped a countertop half-heartedly, then let the rag fall from his grasp. There was no way he was cleaning all of this up himself. He stalked out of the room, muttering angrily under his breath, face still smeared with Easter egg dye.

After the kitchen had finally been cleaned up, Kid Flash brought out the colorful, plastic eggs that Artemis had brought, already filled with candy. "How are we hiding the eggs?" M'gann asked.

"We'll each take some and hide them. Just don't find your own," Kid Flash added as an afterthought.

"You did remember to fill all of them, right?" Artemis asked, eyebrow raised skeptically. The redhead scowled at her. "I'm not an idiot!" he replied heatedly.

"Sure," Artemis said, sounding unconvinced. The speedster opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted as Robin walked in. "Finished hiding mine," he said, looking satisfied. Kid Flash immediately lit up, grabbing an armful of the plastic eggs and racing out of the room. He returned a few minutes later, grinning widely, red hair even messier from running.

It wasn't long before all but one of the eggs was hidden. Kid Flash grabbed it, an idea already forming in his mind. "I'll hide this one," he said, tucking it away somewhere. Glancing at the room, his grin returned. "We can start now," he announced, practically vibrating with excitement.

"No powers, Baywatch," Artemis suddenly said. An expression of disappointment crossed his face, and he glared at her. "Fine. Then leave your bow here," he added.

"How would my _bow _help me find _eggs?" _Artemis retorted. At Kid Flash's glare, she scowled. "Okay, I'll leave it here!" she snapped, leaving it and her quiver on the chair. "Then…GO!" Kid Flash suddenly shouted. Everyone immediately began searching, dashing out of the room eagerly. With a small smile, the redhead dropped the last egg into Artemis's quiver before racing out of the room.

A few hours later, most of the eggs had been found. The team was gathered on the floor, each next to their own pile of found Easter eggs. Kid Flash had eaten all of the candy inside of his, and kept glancing at Artemis's pile. Trying to be subtle, he stretched out his hand nonchalantly, reaching for her pile. Without even looking, the blonde archer slapped his hand away.

"Ow," Kid Flash complained, glaring at her as he rubbed his hand.

"Hands off, Baywatch," Artemis scowled. Using his super speed to his advantage, the redhead snagged an egg off the top of the pile anyway, popping the colorful shell open and eating the candy inside before Artemis could stop him. "Wally!" she scolded, slapping his hand again.

"Ow!" he repeated.

"Don't steal then!" she snapped, dark grey eyes glaring at him.

"I'll make it up to you," Kid Flash responded, smiling, green eyes holding an unspoken secret.

Sometime later, Artemis was doing minor repairs to some of the feathers on her arrows. While digging through her quiver, her fingers stumbled across a smooth, round surface. Her heart leapt into her throat as she cautiously pulled the object out. _Please don't be a bomb, please don't be a bomb, _she pleaded silently. A small feeling of relief coursed through her as she stared at the light blue plastic shell. It was just an Easter egg.

Then an expression of annoyance crossed her face. Wally had no right to go messing with her quiver and sticking eggs in it. Scowling, she opened the egg. At least now she would get to make up for the candy he had stolen from her. A quick glance inside the egg made her scowl disappear. She gently picked up the candy heart inside. Funny the effect that those three little words had;

_I love you._

Amazing, really, the effect one piece of candy had on the blonde archer. Maybe it was just a coincidence, that it said I love you. Maybe. But that brought up another question; why did that thought make her feel so disappointed? As if sensing the turmoil within Artemis, Kid Flash chose that moment to walk into the room. He froze when he saw her, candy heart held carefully in one hand. Artemis's heart soared; judging by the expression on her face, it might not be a coincidence after all. Why did that make her so happy, though?

"You hid an egg," Artemis said with deceptive calm. "In _my quiver." _Kid Flash, unable to decipher her tone, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. It's Easter," he replied, not really meeting her steady grey gaze. Silently, Artemis held out the candy heart, those three little words displayed prominently. Wally's freckled cheeks flushed. "About that…" he began, fidgeting nervously. _Definitely not a coincidence, _Artemis thought, heart pounding.

Kid Flash, once again using his super speed to his advantage, leaned in, lips brushing the archer's cheek before he quickly pulled away. Artemis's grey eyes widened, and she raised a hand to the tingling spot. She felt electric, alive. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around the speedster, kissing him now. Quickly recovering from his surprise, he wrapped his own arms around Artemis. The redhead and blonde remained like that for a few seconds before pulling away from each other. Both were wide eyed and laughing softly. "So is that a yes?" Kid Flash asked.

"To what?"

"To….bemygirlfriend," the speedster said, words rushing out of his mouth. Artemis kissed him again briefly. "Baywatch," she murmured, "did you even have to ask?"

Hidden by shadows, Robin was perched on the rafters, watching the scene below, trademark smirk on his face. "Knew you couldn't spell Easter without aster," he muttered triumphantly.

* * *

**A/N** WallArt fluff! Not sure how I went from an Easter egg hunt to Wally and Artemis dating, but considering it's my mind coming up with this, I'm not all that surprised. Yeah…anyway, please click below and review! (Anyone who does gets some of Alfred's cookies…)


End file.
